A new Guardian
by Spartan5271
Summary: When Jack has to go retrieve the new guardian from Arendelle, he falls in love slowly as does she. BUT with an evil rising against the Guardians, can Jack, Elsa, and the Guardians stop it. Rated T for violence. Crossover of The Big Four, frozen, and ROTG
1. Chapter 1

The infamous Jack Frost Guardian of Fun was flying around the world as usual bring the kids great snow days. When he was finished with his work, he headed back to North's Workshop. What mostly made Jack happy was that Pitch Black, the Guardians' worst nemesis, had been defeated and would not return for some time. When he got there, a big man with a long white beard gave Jack a hug.

"Jack, welcome back!" said the man in his thick Russian accent. "Glad to be back, never thought so many snowball fights can tire you out!" Jack jokingly said. "Where's Kangaroo and Tooth? I saw that you turned on the lights, is it an emergency?" "I vill tell you everything once other Guardian- No, THAT one is red and THAT one is blue" North said to a yeti making toy robots. Seeing the way the yeti reacted caused Jack to chuckle.

"Jack!" said the sound of two voices. When he turned to see who it was, a smile formed on his face. It was Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, Sandy could not talk. Tooth rushed over to Jack,"How are your teeth?" "Still fine Tooth, how's Baby Tooth?"Jack asked."Oh, she's doing well, out with the rest of them collecting teeth." "Kangaroo, how are you?"Jack grinned. "Not too good since ya kind of put snow over all of me eggs!" Bunny said, looking like he was about to kill Jack.

"Everyone velcome! Now ve have important news at the dis time of year, Mannie speak to us like vhen Jack became Guardian." North said. At that moment the moon came into sight, bigger than ever. When it was fully seen, a figure walked into the room. He had the purest white clothing and his face was only light.

"Hello, Mannie, vhat is the message you deliver to us, old friend?" North asked. "I have discovered a new Guardian, Elsa or the Ice Queen, and I want Jack to get her. She lives in Arendelle with her sister and sister's boyfriend. In the castle. An evil is coming and she will help you fight it. Now I must go." And with that Mannie left. When he said that she was known as the Ice Queen, Jack thought am I not the only one with these powers.

"I guess I'm going to Arendelle." Jack said. "Just be careful, Jack. Come back safely with this Elsa girl." Tooth said. "I will don't worry. WIND TAKE ME TO ARENDELLE!" Jack screamed and was flying across the ocean to his location.


	2. Chapter 2

In Arendelle, queen Elsa was awoken to the sound of her sister knocking about a thousand times. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, get up!" her sister kept saying until finally Elsa opened the door. "I'm up, what is it?" Elsa asked. Anna raised her left hand holding an apple, "Would you like an apple?" Anna asked. "Anna did you wake me up just to ask me if… is that what I think it is?!" Elsa saw that Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend, had proposed to her and she accepted. "Anna I'm so happy for you! We'll have a ball tomorrow evening for you guys." Elsa had tears of joy in her eyes to see that Anna was marrying someone kind unlike her last "boyfriend" Hans. (later that evening) Elsa was sitting in her study room to finish some trading business with other countries when she heard the window open. "Who's there, I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said. She was about to look out of the window when a boy's head popped into view. He was around Elsa's age with silver white hair and pale skin. "Hey, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Elsa didn't know how to respond to someone who was watching her through the window. "Hi… I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle. Why are you here?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. Her response was a snow globe being dropped and a ray of light opening up, and her being pushed into it. Soon after, Anna came in. "Hey Elsa, what should I wear to the ball, maybe a dress that works but what color and…" she stopped seeing the disaster that was in Elsa's study. When she summed it up, she believed that Elsa was kidnapped. "Oh god, my older sister, the queen even, kidnapped. I'll find you sis don't worry." and Anna then ran out. (man, two chapters in one day, man i'm tired. sorry it was a short chapter. Also, for now Elsa kind of hates Jack for kidnapping her AND on the night before her sister's ball but don't worry everyone is happy later) 


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

She just would not let me explain why I brought her here, she keeps on thinking I'm kidnapping her. The second she stopped I screamed,"Will you let me explain or not!" She looked almost shocked that I yelled, but then calmed down. "Very well, why did you bring me here?" She asked. I said "Mannie said that you are a new guardian." She looked confused, like I was when I was lifted from the lake.

Elsa

"Who's Mannie? What's a guardian? And what's going on?" I asked. He responded with,"Mannie is the Guardian of Fate, he knows what will happen to someone. We rarely here anything from Mannie. A Guardian is a job basically. For example, North is the Guardian of Children, Tooth is the Guardian of Memories, Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams, Bunny is the Guardian of Hope, and I'm the Guardian of Joy and Fun. What's going is-" he was cut off to the sound of doors flinging open and the voice of a thick Russian accent.

"Jack! I see that you got job done, velcome Queen Elsa!" The man looked tough as nails, but jolly. Behind him came a short man with golden robes and hair, floating on a golden cloud, a half woman half bird-like person flying towards us with at least seven smaller versions of her, and giant kangaroo. The woman flew up to me and forced to see my teeth for some reason. I heard jack whisper,"Just go with it, she did the same thing to me when we first met." That caused me to laugh in my head. "Ooh, your teeth are just like jack's! White like freshly fallen snow." She said cheerfully. "Jack, ya better not ave hurt the little Sheila!" The kangaroo said angrily to Jack. Jack chuckled and said,"course not, I only put her in the sack and brought her here." That caused me to chuckle. "I was about to tell her why she's here when you guys got here." "Very vell, let us explain vhy she here!" The Russian man said joyfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack

When we got to the Globe Room, I started to explain how the Guardians are chosen(I skipped explaining because I have no clue). "But why me?" Elsa asked. "What can you do?" I asked. She looked nervous then confident, she slowly formed snow from her hands, that made everyone, including me drop there jaw. "You…have" I started to say but was cut off when she finished,"Ice powers, yes. Why is that a bad thing?" My response was that I formed a snowball as well and she had the same expression as the rest of us did. "Well this is awkward." Said North, awe struck. The rest simply nodded.

Elsa

"Elsa, will you join us to fight the growing army of Darkness?" North said. I felt pressured with everyone staring at me and asking me to join them. "I um… can I think about it?" I asked. North gave me a cheerful smile,"Of course, it must be a hard decision to make, Jack bring you back home." Jack took a snow globe out of his pocket threw it to the floor and it opened a portal back to the castle. "Okay, thank you." I said. Before I knew it I was back where I was before Jack came. The portal was still open and Jack put his hand in his pocket and have me a snow globe. "Use this when you've made a decision. Just say North's Workshop,ok?" I gave him a nod and he left. A few minutes after, my sister came in looking like she just divorced with Kristoff. "What's wrong?" I asked. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?!" Anna shouted. I thought how to tell, so I just said,"I only went on a walk, Anna. Calm down." She was so happy that I was back that I asked,"How long was I gone?" She responded with,"You've been gone for three days!" My heart dropped at those words, they must've canceled the party. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry that I was gone so long, what happened to the party, don't tell me…" I asked hoping that she would say that they had a great time. "We canceled it to look for you." She said. A tear shed from my eye and I gave her a hug and said,"well since I'm back, why don't we have that party with extra chocolate." She smiled at me and nodded. We both walked outside and everyone cheered that I was back. We announced that the party was back in preparation.

The party was amazing. Every kingdom came, along with princes and princesses: our trading allies Aladdin and Jasmine, our Viking allies Merida and Hiccup, even our cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene came, though we didn't recognize her because of her new haircut. (Here's how it went) "Hey guys, this is the first time we've actually met!" The young lady said enthusiastically. "I must apologize to ask, but who are you again?" Anna asked. My face flushed in embarrassment and the mystery girl saw that and giggled. "It's ok, I forgot who you guys were until my parents told me. It's me Rapunzel!" She said happily. When she said her name, I wanted to facepalm myself for not remembering. "Oh my gosh, Rapunzel. It's been so long, last time I saw you, you were just a baby." I said pulling her in for a hug. When we separated I introduced her to Anna since Anna wasn't born when I met our newborn cousin. She yanked who I assumed was Eugene from the crowd and told their whole story, which brought tears to our eyes. When they finished their story, we told them our story. As we were talking, I saw a shadow that had glowing red eyes. I became nervous, looked at Anna, looked back and it was gone. 'Maybe I was daydreaming, yeah that's it' I thought to myself. The rest of the celebration was great.

Pitch  
My nightmare returned to me with the news. "This new Guardian is not going to be a problem, my nightmares. We will rule the earth with our fear!" I shouted to my army. I looked at the bright full moon and sneered,"You have your Guardians, I have mine. Seeing who will win just makes me feel bats in my stomach!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa

As I watched Anna and kristoff dance and sing, I was deciding whether or not to be part of the Guardians. As I thought the room's lights went out, and a dark robed, grey skinned man appeared.

"You must be Elsa, the new Guardian." He said with a horrifying smirk.

"Y-yes and who are you?" I said nervously.

"I am known as the monster under your child's bed, the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King! I am the Guardian of Fear, also named Pitch Black." Pitch said with a roar of laughter.

"What do you want?" I asked, thinking about the snow globe that Jack gave me.

"Well it's simple, join me or I will take something you love." he said without even hesitating.

"Why would I join with you?" I said, trying to gain ground slowly.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh how I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I guess it does." Pitch said. He lifted his hand toward Anna and she began floating, calling for help.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" I shouted.

"You have two options. Option one: join me and she gets let go. Option two: join the Guardians and when you fail, you will slowly watch her die. What will it be?" he said.

I was about to choose option one when Anna said don't in a silent voice. After deciding I said to the impatient demon,

"You can't force me to join you, and once me and the Guardians get you, you'll wish you never touched my sister!"

He simply shrugged and said,"Very well, it's her funeral." and he disappeared with her.

Rapunzel an up to me with tears,

"Elsa, are you alright. Don't worry, we'll get that man and bring back Anna!"

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the globe and whispered,"North's Workshop."

Jack

We were in the Globe Room, strategizing about how were possibly going to win this war when we heard a portal being opened.

"That must be her, I'll go talk to her." I said.

When I got down there, I saw a very pissed off version of Elsa that I thought I would never see.

With a stern look, she said,"When do we start."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna

I was dancing with Kristoff when the lights just went out. When I heard the only person that was speaking I saw that he was talking to Elsa, who looked very scared. I looked at Kristoff who was just as nervous as I was.

"What's going on? Who is that? Kristoff I'm scared!" I whispered to him.

Then the stranger answered one of my questions. "I am known as the monster under your child's bed, the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King! I am the Guardian of Fear, also named Pitch Black." His laugh only made me more nervous.

Minutes after the conversation I couldn't hear, I was being lifted in the air towards Pitch. Kristoff tried to hold on to me, but I slipped out of his hands. When I was in front of Elsa, I saw her courage drop like a rock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" She shouted.

"You have two options. Option one: join me and she gets let go. Option two: join the Guardians and when you fail, you will slowly watch her die. What will it be?" he said.

I knew what she was going to say. All I could do was mouth to her 'Don't do it, I'll be fine'. Surprisingly she said back, "You can't force me to join you, and once me and the Guardians get you, you'll wish you never touched my sister!"

She had a look that said 'I am sorry' and gave her a nod. All pitch said was,"Very well, it's her funeral." Just as we left I heard Kristoff yell, "ANNA!"

Pitch

That Elsa girl was a real pain to deal with, same as her sister. I threw her in a cell and she screamed so many things.

*Anna impression* 'Oh why are you doing this? What did my sister ever do to you' I was able to be at peace when I threw nightmare powder at her and she collapsed into her bed.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for my nightmares to take over and watch all of the Guardians fall."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack

I led Elsa to the Guardians and she told us everything that happened at her party, and that made my blood boil.

"This is bigger, than before. We need the Big Four. Not our's, Jack's." North stated.

That made me think, it's been so long since we last saw each other.

"Who's in Jack's big four?" Elsa asked.

"Well, there's three others including me. There's Hiccup and Toothless, the Guardians of dragons. Merida, the Guardian of Courage. And finally Rapunzel, the Guardian of healing." I explained. "We worked together to do an assignment for North. But after that we went our separate ways. I heard that Merida and Hiccup fell in love, and Rapunzel fell in love with a thief named Eugene."

I looked at Elsa and saw her face go from confused to shocked.

"Rapunzel is my cousin and she was at my party!" she exclaimed.

"Well then it will be easy to find her with her hair." I smiled, but that faded away when she told the news of Rapunzel's haircut.

"Hm…I have something to give to Rapunzel." Said North. "It is potion bring Guardian power back, like hair. Take to her, she must drink and her hair have power again."

"Thanks, North." I said as I threw a globe to go to back to the castle, bringing Elsa along with.

"Hey, thanks for joining." I said to Elsa with a sincere smile.

"You guys seem ok to hang out with. Also, that creep has my sister, and I promised to bring her back." She said while clenching her fists.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" she said. And they walked through the portal.

Elsa

When we got there, the lights were back but mostly everyone was gone. We scanned the room but did not find Rapunzel.

"What about her room?" Jack asked.

"Let's go" I said. 'why didn't I think of that' I thought.

As we walked, I thought 'If that creep so much as scratches Anna, I'm going to kill him!' until frost began forming on the walls, so I had to calm down. When we got to her room, we heard her talking to who we believe was Eugene. When we opened the door Rapunzel greeted me with a hug and questions.

"Elsa, are you ok? Where did you go? How did you-" Rapunzel stopped when she looked in the direction of Jack.

"Jack why are you here?!" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm bringing back the group, we need to stop Pitch, will you join us?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion.

Rapunzel took the bottle and looked at it then to Eugene. Eugene nodded to her with a sincere look. She then opened it and drank it, her hair grew into a long braid and started to turn golden.

"I forgot how good it feels to have my hair back. No offense, honey." Rapunzel said stroking her new braid.

"None taken, just be careful, okay?" Eugene said, kissing her forehead. This made me want to cry at how much they loved each other.

"I will." she nodded and looked at us. "Ok, I know where the other two are let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack

Finding the others was easy, Merida and I however, had a little fight but we were able to reunite the Big Four, so that was good. North was pleased that our group got back together. He told us to train harder than ever could. It was excruciating, but I saw Elsa keep going until she couldn't lift a finger. She kept expanding the uses of her powers. We were the perfect team, Rapunzel with her healing, Merida with her archery, Hiccup and Toothless were our ariel support, and Elsa and I were fought with our ice powers.

Later that night (no one's POV)

The night was quiet throughout all of the workshop. As everyone slept in their separate rooms, nightmare sand seeped through Elsa's window. It crawled up her bed, and hovered over her head and went into her dreams.

Elsa

Anna and I were have a fun snowball fight. Jack soon showed up and joined in. I threw a giant snow boulder towards them and they were both laughing as they came out of the ground zero. Suddenly Anna and jack both became frozen solid.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening." I said to myself.

The rest of our group showed up scared.

"Elsa killed Jack! She's a murder! Monster!"

I became small and a gigantic Pitch hovered over me with Anna looking heavily tortured. He took out a sword and raised it over her head.

"NO! ANNA!" I began crying.

As he swung the sword, I woke up screaming. I saw the nightmare sand and shot my powers at it, destroying it. Jack ran into my room with his staff ready to attack with Sandy right next to him with golden whips.

Jack

I was up late and decided to go get something to drink. When I got to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water and was joined by Sandy to my surprise.

"Hey Sandy how are you?" I asked.

He gave me a thumbs up. We had sort of a conversation when we heard screaming that sounded like Elsa. We sprinted down the hall opened the door to see Elsa crying.

I sat next to her on her bed. "Elsa what happened?" I asked with sad eyes.

She sobbed into my shoulder and said,"The Nightmare sand…"

Sandy patted her on the back and made a picture above him showing us talking to North about what happened. She nodded and stopped crying. I got up to leave with Sandy, but Elsa grabbed my wrist and looked at me as best she could with her swelled eyes.

"Jack, I'm scared. C-could you possibly stay with me for the night." she asked. When she said this, my heart began beating faster. I looked to see what Sandy would say, and to my surprise, he nodded but gave an ' I'm watching you two' look and left.

I formed an ice chair and sat in it, still holding her hand. When we looked towards each other I gave her a smile and she smiled back tiredly.

"Jack? Can I tell you something?" she asked tiredly.

"Of course, what is it?" I responded to her.

"I like you." she said.

I was speechless that she said that. "I like you too."

"That's good." she said before falling asleep.

'Did she mean it? I guess I'll find out.' I thought as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning

Jack

I woke up at the crack of dawn, giving me time to go get ready for training today. I turned to see a sleeping Elsa on her bed and above her showed me, her, and who I'm guessing is her sister having a snowball fight. That put a smile on my face as I left her in her dreams.

Breakfast was great, we talked about new strategies, except Elsa who was quiet most of the time.

"Everyone, I have announcement. Ve had incident last night. Nightmare sand attack one of Guardian's dreams, must be protected by fellow Guardian." North stated looking at Elsa. "Elsa, who do you want to be you bodyguard?"

"I would like Jack, he can train me how to improve my ice powers." She said happily.

"That is fair point. Very vell, Jack is bodyguard." North said cheerfully and left."

"Someone's got aye crush on ye" Merida said with a giant smile. Everyone chuckled to that and I blushed.

When we finished our breakfast. Elsa and I said goodbye to everyone and we headed for the an empty room to train Elsa.

Two hours went by and Elsa didn't say a word. That caused me to talk to her.

"Elsa are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just have something on my mind is all." she said.

"What is it, you can talk to me." I said with a grin.

"Well we've been good friends for a while and I was wondering if you wanted to be together." she said.

'So what she said last night she meant it?' I thought.

"If you want, I've actually felt the same way about you." I said nervously, wondering if I was in a dream.

"Really? HOORAY!" she shouted and hugged.

"Thanks for being here for me." she said, I felt a few tears soak into my shoulder but didn't mind.

*sigh* "To think that at the beginning of all this we hated each other sort of." I said happily.

"Well you DID kidnap me from my study." she playfully slapped the back of my head.

"Okay, break's over time for some new techniques. Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." she said.

Rapunzel

Training was good and we were wondering how Jack was doing training Elsa. When we got back we saw the two with their arms in link and laughing. Jack never looked so happy before.

"What did we miss?" I asked.

"Well we learned mor techniques on our ice, we're going out now, and then had some lunch, not much." he said giving Elsa a smile.

"Did aye catch that right, ye are goin out wit her?" Merida asked.

He gave a nod to us and I jumped in excitement.

"My cousin is in love! Oh wait until Eugene hears this, he'll be so happy!" I exclaimed.

Seeing Elsa blush only made me happier that they weren't making it up.

"Okay, who's ready for dinner?" Jack asked.

"You're always hungry aren't you?" Elsa asked.

"Classic Jack Frost." he chuckled.

I could see two things in the future, we're going to win this war and once we do, Jack and Elsa are going to have a happy relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna

I woke up to find myself in a cell, and on the outside there was a scary looking horse thing listening to the guy who threatened Elsa talking. He saw that I was up and grinned. That couldn't be good. He opened my cell and forced me out.

"You won't get away with this! My sister will hurt you for kidnapping me!" I shouted at him.

"Oh I'm sure she will, but now, someone you know is going to enjoy torturing you." he said as he opened the door.

My heart dropped when I saw Hans with a very sharp looking knife.

"Well well, if it isn't the girl that broke my nose, ruined my plans to be a king, and put me in prison." Hans said with a giant grin.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have a world to conquer." Pitch said, but just before he left, he said one last thing. "Hans, show the Guardians."

Hans gave a nod and pulled a lever.

Jack

Elsa and I were called to the main room for something important. We all found North with a face that looked like he had just went through every tragedy in his life.

He looked at us and said,"Elsa, Pitch sent globe of Anna. Do you want to see? I must varn, it is bad."

Elsa went from happy to worried, I could easily tell. She gave a nod and held my arm tight.

Elsa

It was awful, I saw my sister chained to a wall. Then Hans came up to her, that made my blood boil. Her gently caressed her cheek, but then punched her in the stomach. I could almost hear her scream in pain. Hans then walked away for a second, to come back with a knife. I couldn't watch anymore.

"Please, just skip to the end." I asked North.

"Of course." North said as he shook the globe to go forward.

What happened was horrible, she being dragged across the hall back to a cell, where she was thrown in carelessly. She had a black eye and was holding her stomach tightly.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked North.

"Broken rib…" North stated.

"Oh Jack, this is terrible. My sister tortured." I said to a speechless Jack.

"Don't worry, we'll make them pay." he said, looking at me.

"This veek, ve must train harder than before. Our time to attack Pitch is near. Ve discuss plan tomorrow. Now go to bed." North said.

Three days later

"Okay, everyone here? Good." North said.

"Rapunzel and Elsa go get Anna, take out Hans, and escape. Jack guard them. Merida, you ride with Hiccup and Toothless and help with air support. As for us, ve fight on ground to distract, vhen all is done ve go after Pitch, and end this war, good?" North strategized.

Seeing no problems, we nodded to his plan. We got armored up and got our rest.

"Good luck, mate. Take care of them alright?" Bunny said to me.

"Yes, kangaroo, I will." I smiled.

"I'M A BUNNY!" Bunny screamed before he left.

"Jack, I better see you when this is over! I can't lose you." Elsa said to me with wide eyes.

"Same goes for you." I said to Elsa, kissing her in the cheek.

"See you guys when this is over." I said to Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless.

Toothless roared and Merida gave a thumbs up.

Rapunzel and Elsa held onto my arms as we flew into the sky, followed by the Guardians sleigh and a dragon.

North threw a globe and as we went through, I said, "Now it begins."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack

It was massive. In the distance, we saw a giant black castle, and on the ground was nothing but nightmares. I looked to Elsa who looked ready so we landed around a little dried up sewer to sneak into the building. When we got out, we could already hear the battle begin. We found the dungeon and saw that Anna wasn't in her cell.

Elsa

'Where did she go' I thought. At that instant, we heard screaming coming from two halls down. We sprinted there to see Anna having a knife to her neck by Hans.

"Take another step and she dies." he held the knife closer to her neck.

I saw Jack drop a tiny snowflake that crawled behind Hans and then became a man sized snowman and punched Hans away from Anna. She fell, and I helped her up as she cried into my shoulder.

"Elsa…please get me out of here!" she said as she kept crying.

"Don't worry we're here," I said to Anna,"Rapunzel come heal her." I commanded Rapunzel.

She quickly came and sang her healing song and her hair began to glow. When she finished she looked at me.

"She been attack with magic… I could only heal her black eye and rib, but she needs to get back to the Workshop." Rapunzel said.

"I'll help her." Jack said, lifting Anna's arm around his neck.

"Thank you…"Anna said weakly to him.

Jack

'Poor girl, she's been through so much.' I thought.

As we left the room, Rapunzel took Anna's arm from me.

"I'll look after her, you need to guard us." she said to me.

I nodded and went in front of them, ready for anything to come at us. Surprisingly there was nothing in our way. However, that all changed when we were at the exit. Pitch stood there, blocking the way out.

"Jack, my how I've waited for this moment. I see you brought your pathetic girlfriend along with." he sneered.

"SHUT UP!" I said in anger.

"Tell you what, I'll let them through if you fight me." Pitch snickered.

"…fine." I said.

"Jack no, he's going to kill you." Elsa said to me.

I kissed her on the lips for the first time and smiled.

"Just go, I'll be fine." I said to her.

Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's arm and took the sisters away from us and we immediately fought. Pitch shot his nightmares at me and I dodged them. I shot my ice powers at Pitch the same time he shot his nightmare powers. When they collided the room became foggy, unable to see a thing.

"Why don't we take this to the roofs." Pitch grabbed me and we teleported to roof looking over the battle.

We fought and fought, both on and off ground. He sent a giant circle of nightmares around me, charging one at a time and then from one nightmare to two nightmares and so on.

I've never fought harder in my life. It was easy taking care of the nightmare circle, until I heard Tooth's voice.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Tooth shouted to me.

I suddenly felt something sharp in my back, an arrow, an nightmare arrow. I fell to my knees, but quickly got up to fight the incoming enemies. I saw North's sleigh coming as fast as it could. Suddenly another arrow hit me in the shoulder. I heard Pitch laughing.

"HaHaHa, don't fight the fear, Jack!" Pitch yelled.

"Can't stop fighting, I'm a Guardian, I don't quit" I muttered to myself as I got back up.

"Very well, attack!" Pitch yelled to his army in the air and they obeyed.

I was barely able to kill the attacking foes when I felt one final arrow hit me dead center in my back. Everything became blurry as I felt blood fall from my mouth.

"JACK!" the Guardians, Hiccup and Merida screamed while on Toothless.

Elsa

I saw him fighting the nightmares off easily. I decided that I should go help Anna. As I helped Rapunzel, I suddenly heard silence and laughing. I looked up to see Jack holding a bloody arrow. I knew who's blood that was. I cupped my mouth and Rapunzel did the same before returning to Anna.

Jack quickly got up and fought them. He was so brave. But those thoughts left my mid to see him get hit by another arrow in the shoulder.

"Get out of there, Jack!" I tried to yell to him, but to no avail.

He got up fought about three more before being hit by another arrow.

"JACK!" Rapunzel and I screamed.

"He's falling, fast!" Rapunzel said.

I saw where he was going to land and made a giant pile of snow for him to land on.

He landed hard, but not fatally. He colder than usual, blood came from his mouth.

"RAPUNZEL!" I yelled. She arrived and looked over him. Her quick scared face shed a tear as she looked at me and she her head.

"NO! He can't die!" I sobbed.

I felt a hand on my head. When I lifted my head, Jack smiled as best he could. His eyes were half open.

"Elsa…it's ok…I…love…yo-" he then shut his eyes and made his final breath.

I began crying non stop. The Guardians came with a beaten up Pitch.

"Jack…no." North ran to the young Guardian.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." Tooth said, patting me on the back.

Sandy showed me an image of Jack and me with a heart between. I nodded to him and he smiled to that.

"Jack was always the fun one, mate. A good friend, gonna miss him a bunch" Bunny said to me with a tear falling from his eye.

Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and I hugged each other and cried.

"HA…pathetic, he couldn't even win before what made you think he was able to win now!" Pitch laughed. I ran up and punched him.

Bunny held me back from killing him for he did. North was still looking at Jack when he spoke.

North

"Pitch, vhere did you go wrong. You vere Guardian once. But you betray us and become dis, dis monster. Vhat vould your family think of you? Vhat vould Jane think of you?"

"S-SHUT UP, NEVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN!" Pitch yelled at North.

"She vould have been terrified of you, that is vhat." North stood up and walked to Pitch who was tied to the sleigh. "And your daughter, she vould of been scared of you, not see who you once vere. Maybe if you changed long ago, you vould have been brought back, but now…now you just monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Pitch yelled as he got out of the rope, grabbed one of North's swords. But before he swung, the moon began to glow and before them was Mannie.

"Mannie?!" Pitch staggered.

Mannie put his hand out, pulled back and Pitch was next to him in glowing shackles.

"Pitch, my brother. I had wished it would not have come to this but it must you shall be imprisoned in a star for all eternity. Why have you caused me to make this action?" he asked Pitch.

"Because all you want is peace. Me however wants fear to roam the world!" he said looking at Mannie.

"Then you are truly lost. Goodbye, brother." Mannie lifted his hand up and Pitch began to float up.

"I'll be back, and next time I will win!" he shouted before disappearing.

"I apologize about Jack. Farewell." Mannie said before disappearing.

Elsa

After a time of mourning, I kissed Jack on the cheek, still crying.

"Goodbye, Jack. I'll always love you." I said as I got up.

"Ve vill bury him vherever you vish, Elsa." North said with said eyes.

"Outside of the Workshop." I said.

"Okay, Sheila, c'mon." Bunny said.

Rapunzel helped Anna back to the Workshop where she was put in the medical area.

All the Yetis and elves came and cried. Jack's grave had a snowflake on it and a circle that went through the stone. In the middle of that circle was a blue light that glowed. When the grave was shut a blue light went into the sky. Slowly the Yetis and elves went back to work. But the Guardians all stayed and mourned. Anna came out later and asked what happened, and I told her. She began to cry with us. Soon we all went to go home.

"Elsa, again, if you need to, come back any time." North gave me a hug.

"Thanks North, I will." I said with as much of a smile that I could make.

He gave me a globe and a bag filled with more for when I want to come visit.

"Farewell, you three!" Tooth said. Sandy waved goodbye along with North and Bunny. Merida, Hiccup and Toothless went back to their home as well.

It was morning in Arendelle when we got back. We heard the guards yell "The queen and princesses are back, open the gates."

The first two people to come out were Eugene and Kristoff.

"What happened." Kristoff asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

Rapunzel told everyone instead and they were sorry for me.

"Jack sounded like a really good guy." Eugene said.

"He was." I responded.

As everyone walked back in, I looked up at the sky, sighed and said,"Goodbye Jack."


	12. Authors note

Hey guys, I was wondering if you want it to end there or add the other 2 chapters?

Just send a review with your answer on.

;) Spartan


	13. Chapter 12

Two months later

Elsa

I was working when I saw North's Northern Lights signal.

I grabbed one of the globes, said "North's Workshop" and threw it to the ground.

When I got there, I found everyone was already there, and most were happy to see me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Elsa, how did snow appear in my egg making area?" Bunny asked angrily.

"And my palace?"asked Tooth.

"I don't know, but I didn't do it." I said.

"See, it must be snow storm or something." North stated.

As we began to walk outside, North got hit with a snowball.

"Vhat the, Elsa did you throw dat?" he asked holding some of the snow.

"No." I said, getting nervous.

"We ain't alone out 'ere, mate. Oy, show yerself!" Bunny shouted. Suddenly he was hit by a snowball.

"I-I'll be right back." I said.

When I got to the location, I was shocked. Jack's grave had been opened and his body was gone.

"He's gone, but wait a minute. Bunny and Tooth were talking about their places having snow in them. And the snowballs, does that mean…" I spoke to myself out loud. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes it does, and by the way, I missed you." said the mystery person. 'His voice sounded like, no it can't be' I thought as I turned around. I was suddenly happier than I have been in a long time. In front of me was Jack flying with his staff around his shoulders. I was so happy I screamed.

"Jack…I missed you so much! How are you back?" I asked him, tears shedding from my eyes, holding him tightly.

"Well-" he was interrupted by everyone shouted for Elsa because she screamed. When they all caught sight of her they were happy that she was alright but stopped when they saw Jack.

"J-Jack?!" his own Guardian group said, running to him and embracing him in a hug.

"Man how long was I gone?!" he smiled.

"Two months, my friend." North said with his old happy smile.

"What happened? How are you alive?" Rapunzel asked.

"When I died I was in a plain white area, no idea what was happening. Then Mannie come and talks to me…"

When Jack died

Jack

"Woah… where am I?"

"Jack."

I turned to see Mannie.

"Am I…" I asked.

"Dead? Yes. But this was not how fate was to be, so you are given another chance." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Jack, you fought without giving up, even if it meant that you would die, why?."

"To save Elsa and Anna." I said.

"You fought for love, that is your center, Jack. That is what makes you special." Mannie said.

Then Mannie sprinkled me a powder that was blue of all kinds inside of it. When all of it came out, I was glowing and before I left, Mannie said,"you have a very good future ahead of you, Jack Frost."

I then found myself in a cramped area. I put my hands in front of me and pushed open a Guardian grave.

Present day

"So, I snowed in Bunny's place and Tooth's palace to get you guys here and then threw the snowballs to mess with you guys." I smiled, looked at Elsa and hugged her back. (explained the whole story while she was hugging him)

"So, who's hungry. I haven't eaten for two weeks." I faked being starved to death.

Elsa playfully slapped my shoulder and we went to go eat.

After dinner

Elsa

When we finished, we were getting up to leave when Jack stopped us. He couldn't stop blushing for some reason. Everyone was curious on what he wanted to say.

"Elsa, we've been dating for a long time and I wanted to do this after the battle with Pitch, but it didn't go as planned." he smiled, so I chuckled. He got out of his chair and got on one knee. I knew what he was doing as did everyone else, who were all smiling hugely.

"Elsa Summers, (chose random last name) will you marry me?" he said opening the small box. Inside was a ring made of silver and I had a finely cut piece of ice that was glowing blue in the center of it, and around the ring it said 'my special snowflake'. Everyone had their eyes on me. After thinking it over, I looked to Jack and said…

Jack

Once everyone was done, I thought it was time. Everyone got up but I stopped them. Why was I blushing so much?

"Elsa, we've been dating for a long time and I wanted to do this after the battle with Pitch, but it didn't go as planned." I smiled to her and she chuckled. I then got out of my chair and on one knee. When I did so, I heard everyone gasp.

"Elsa Summers, will you marry me?" I opened the box to see her shocked face.

'please say yes, please say yes' I thought.

When she turned her head, I assumed she was trying to say no, but then looked at me and said,"Jack Frost, yes! I will marry you." I saw tears flow from her eyes and I felt myself crying. We both hugged and kissed. Everyone cheered.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

North

I saw two portals being used to come here and I was filled with joy to see Jack, Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, and Kristoff walk through one and on the other side, Merida and Hiccup walked through. What he did not expect to see was that there was at least one child with each couple. He laughed and walked down to see them.

"Velcome to North's Vorkshop kids, there are rules though. Rule one: do not look at presents, rule two: do not disturb yetis or elves, rule three: those are only two rules. Now go have fun." I said joyfully.

I walked up to the now older guardians (just for your info., Mannie made Anna the Guardian of Wonders, Kristoff the Guardian of Kindness, and Eugene the Guardian of Thieves.) and chatted with them.

"How is life, North?" Jack asked in a deeper voice.

"Good, good. By the way, who's is who's?" I asked.

"Elsa and I have one daughter and she is the one in the blue dress." Jack said.

"Our daughter is the one with Jack's and Elsa's daughter." Kristoff said.

"They look like us when we were little, right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"They do actually." she responded.

"Ours be the girl with the bow and arrow and the boy with his father's Viking hat." Merida said.

"And our son is the one that's taking your cookies right now." Eugene said, pointing at him.

"That is good, now I kno- vait, he's doing vhat?!" I turned and saw him taking cookies. I laughed and chased after him,"Ha, you on naughty list now!"

Jack

We had a fun time at dinner, we told Elsa how Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida and I met, we somehow didn't tell her yet. She loved it and so did the kids, I could tell because they were reenacting it after dinner. As the sun set, we all went to the balcony and stared at the moon coming up. When it was getting late, people began walking back. Elsa stayed and we kissed before she left to go find our daughter. I looked at the moon, which was big and bright tonight.

"Thanks Mannie." I said to the moon. It gave what looked like a nod to me.

"Ve should do this again sometime, no?" North asked us. We all agreed that we should this more often. We said our goodbyes and went home.

Fin.


End file.
